Desperate Times Call For Drastic and Highly Unnecessary Measures
by GlowBlade998
Summary: In which Jinja is maniacal mastermind, Chase is clueless, Dax is desperate ad Bren and Beyal just want to not be thrown in jail due to a highly unorthodox and completely unnecessary plan devised by a pent up ginger. But hey, all's fair in love and kidnapping.


Chase Suno was proud to admit he was good at quite a few things. He was a great leader (he thought so, at least), a funny guy (no matter what Jinja said against that fact) and a bad-ass battler (excluding those few times where his ass was handed to him quite brutally).

He was not, however, a very perceptive individual.

Though he liked to argue against that, facts were facts. Besides, if you asked the rest of his team, even Beyal would quickly agree that Chase was one of the most unperceptive and clueless individuals to grace the planet.

Especially when it came to romantic advances.

Despite the subtle touches, heavy flirting and even heavier innuendos, Chase Suno was blissfully unaware of the Lowlanders advances, to the point where Dax himself was getting desperate.

A few times, Jinja had taken pity on the poor Lowlander and dropped some rather obvious hints about Dax's advances, but either Chase was very good at playing hard to get, or he was blinder than Bren in a more metaphorical sense.

Judging by the raven haired teens lack of experience in the playing-hard-to-get area, the latter seemed more plausible.

It was two weeks since Dax's first attempts that the rest of the team decided enough was enough.

With the help of Jeredy, Jinja made sure that both Chase and Dax were completely occupied before calling for an intervention.

'Right," she slammed her hands down on the table, looking quite serious. Bren sat casually in his chair, the Core Tablet sitting on the table in front of him, while Beyal seemed more attentive to the ginger standing in front of them. "This has gone on far too long."

"You can say that again," Bren muttered. "I knew Chase was clueless, but Dax couldn't be more obvious if he were dancing in front of him dressed as an erotic dancer with a flashing billboard attached to his head."

"Perhaps we _need _to attach the flashing lights," Beyal suggested quite seriously. "At least Chase may notice something."

But Jinja was already shaking her head. "Too expensive. What we need," she looked at them both solemnly. "Is something absolutely _drastic_. Something so big and so stunning that that idiot just _has _to notice," she slammed a hand down on the table, eyes gleaming manically, and both males inched their chairs back.

"I – uh – didn't think you cared so much about getting them together." Bren gulped slightly as her maniacal gaze focused on him.

"Indeed, Jinja," Beyal added, sliding subtly further away. "Considering you and Dax do not seem to...get along."

She huffed, folding her arms tightly. "It was funny at first, but I'm getting damn sick of seeing Dax chasing after our esteemed leader like a lost puppy," she scowled. "I haven't had a good fight with him in weeks!" her scowl deepened. "Do you know what happens when I have to pent up my frustration? _Do you?!_" her hands slammed down on the table once again, and both males nodded frantically.

"Now," she plonked down in her own chair, rubbing her chin thoughtfully as she mused, a slightly evil look on her face and Bren couldn't help but picture her twizzling a mustache while cackling madly.

While she mused, Beyal hesitantly raised his voice. "Can we not just..._tell _Chase that Dax has a romantic interest in him?" he monk offered, then ducked his head as Jinja's shook her head violently.

"He'd just think it was a joke," she muttered, still musing.

"Well, it'd be less of a joke compared to whatever mad scheme you're gonna concoct." Bren said dryly, and the ginger glared at him. He raised his hands in surrender, but suddenly Jinja had a wild idea.

"I know – why don't we stage a kidnapping!" she said brightly, and was met with silence tinged with incredulity.

"Y-you're joking, right," the brunet said nervously, eying Jinja as if she'd just announced she was engaged to Charlemagne.

"Please tell me you are joking, Jinja." Beyal stared with a mixture of curiosity and horror, but judging by the sudden maniacal grin, she was completely serious.

"It could work!" she said, clapping her hands together, the glint in her eyes terrifying the geek and the monk. "And you're both going to help me."

* * *

**First and foremost, please don't take this too seriously. No way is Jinja in character. And secondly...this honestly came from nowhere. It may have more chapters judging by how much time I have and how many people are interested, but this will probably turn out a bit crackish**

**Besides, a maniacal Jinja is always fun **


End file.
